


恋爱清单

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: 情侣间的100件日常小事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章三个小梗，本文不定期更新
> 
> 三个小梗  
> 1.小别之后的……  
> 2.美食、随口争论、爱意与分享快乐  
> 3.爱人和爱人的狗和爱人

Jamie回家的时候刚好是每个英国人标准的下午茶时间，他不急着喝那杯茶，也就没急着丢下刚放进卧室的行李出门找人。彼时窗外天气正好，他一整夜没睡好又赶了大早上的飞机回伦敦，索性冲了个澡之后就窝进大床把自己裹起来睡了过去。  
再醒时天似乎黑了，整个房间沉在一片无边的黑暗里，只卫生间留着一道缝的门里露出一点点看起来都不太真切的光。被窝里干燥暖和，闻起来有一股淡淡的柠檬洗衣粉味道，他不是自然醒的，有人长臂猿似地攀上来，肩膀抵住他的肩膀，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，肚子盖住他的肚子，大腿压上他的大腿，脚心踩住他的脚背。  
那人跟被子里的温度气味都恰到好处地契合，仿佛是从被子里长出来的一样，带着一股暖烘烘的香气柔软地熨帖着他的身体。有唇从他尖削的下巴处擦过，他不着急地向下凑过去，捕食般擒住了那跟自己送上门没差别的软嫩嘴唇。  
黑暗又静谧的卧室里响起“啧啧”的水声，他的手掌顺着身上那人的肩膀横向伸展开来，拉扯着他的手掌与自己十指相扣，他们两个面对面的粘连着，从额头到脚心，粘连得没有一丝缝隙错漏。  
温软的舌头蛇一样滑进他的嘴唇，在他左边那颗虎牙牙尖处留恋，来回摩挲。湿热的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，原本刚好的温度升腾得让两个人都有些汗津津的。  
稍稍用力吮吸了一下那条还在他嘴里作乱的舌头，那人立刻领悟他的意思，抬起头来在黑暗里凭借那漏出的一丝微亮看进那双蓝眼睛里反射出的星光。  
“我喜欢这个迎接方式。”Jamie满足地说，他微微抬起头，用自己的鼻尖摩挲那人的鼻尖，他们两个人都没穿衣服，温暖皮肤的触感比任何一颗都让人觉得幸福。  
那人没接话，但他的喉咙发出平常时候过分快乐时才会产生的抑制不住笑时的咕噜声，猫咪似的贴在Jamie的脸颊边，轻轻地震动着。  
“哦，Toby，宝贝。”Jamie感叹着，因为两个人都过于快乐的情绪而忍不住想要打滚一般，喟叹着一个翻身，让两个的位置来了个调换。  
这次是Jamie凑上去亲吻他，他的手也放开，开始从Toby的耳垂一路向下，在每一处他所能触及到的肌肤上流连：轻微凸起的喉结，右边肩胛骨上小小的肉痣，胸前的两点，对于一个成年男人来说有些过于纤细的腰，最后停在了绝对挺翘的臀。  
Toby在Jamie的舌头舔过他的胸前时发出“嘶”得一声，干燥的身体在湿热的舌头舔过时被撩拨得情难自禁，他伸出手抓住男友及肩的金发，小孩子淘气一样还在他的后脑勺摩擦了几下。  
“我以为你今晚才能回来，中午跟朋友出去吃饭了。”Toby解释，轻轻咬着牙从喉咙里挤出来一句完整的话，当你的男朋友曲着几根手指开拓你的后穴时，你也很难顺利地说话。  
Jamie又整个人覆到他身上，像床金色的毛绒毯子一样把Toby整个包裹住，而他的手指还在熟练地、温柔地动作着。  
“我可以吗？”他离开被他啄吸得泛出艳红的嘴唇，凑到一侧轻舔男友的耳垂，在津液沾湿耳垂处细小的绒毛时问。  
躺着的人原本分开放在床上的腿抬了起来，在这过程里Jamie的手指擦过那敏感的一点，惹出他一声突然的呻吟。他的小腿勾上男友的腰，鼓励般用脚后跟在他的背后动了动。  
他的后穴被润滑剂和手指开发得十足柔软，湿漉漉地被插入时发出令人脸红的细细水声，Jamie顺手抓了个枕头垫到他腰后，两个人在一堆织物、毯子和枕头之间像一对筑巢后交配的鸟。  
Jamie把自己整个埋进去，又去吻Toby，刚才的干燥温暖被汗津津的有些热的躯体取代。他倾身吻过Toby的鼻尖，那上面的薄汗被他的口水盖住，惹得Toby咬住他的下巴，在上面留下浅浅的，一会儿就能完全消散的牙印。  
Jamie开始顶弄起来，那双因为常年弹奏而布满了茧的双手稳稳地掐住男友的大腿，Toby努力克制着自己的呻吟，他撑起头去吻Jamie，想让Jamie帮他把那些声音吞下去，结果是安静的房间里被亲吻和交合的声音填满，又被高潮的喘息盖过。  
“我喜欢这个迎接礼物。”Jamie又说。  
Toby终于结束了他的喘息，他扣住一直就没有松开的手，即使在黑暗里看不见Jamie也侧过了头去，他的嘴唇紧贴着Jamie的耳廓，他又发出猫咪一样满足的声音，然后轻轻地说：“欢迎回家。”  
两个人躺了好一会儿，直到Jamie的肚子破坏气氛地叫了一声，他的确饿坏了，英航的飞机餐可不是什么用来填饱肚子的食物。  
他拿头顶去蹭Toby的脖子，像是要把除了充满宠爱的戏谑之外毫无尴尬的气氛都蹭走。  
“走吧，出去吃饭。”Toby揉了揉他的头顶——和刚刚做爱时一模一样。

他们去了常去的一家餐厅，老板是个长得十分漂亮的金发姑娘，他们最开始去的几次姑娘试图和Jamie调情，Jamie毫不委婉地表示他有一个相当漂亮，而且善解人意的爱人——他这么说的时候那位“善解人意”正用手在他的背上掐拧。  
“你不能因为你参演了《美第奇家族》就更加偏爱圣母百花大教堂，”Jamie从Toby的沙拉碗里偷走一个番茄，“如果真要这么取舍的话，那我只能说我最爱的建筑是纽蒙迦德了。”  
“圣母百花大教堂和巴黎圣母院没有必要进行比较，我只是陈述我的偏好，这也跟我演了什么剧没关系。”Toby反驳道，同时对他们的话题进行到这里有点莫名其妙，他们在聊什么呢？  
“以及，现实里根本没有纽蒙迦德城堡，而且那是中年版格林德沃的城堡，跟你没关系。最后，别再偷我的蔬菜了，我们点的是同一种沙拉！”  
Jamie不以为意，也不再继续刚才毫无目的毫无结果的随口讨论，唯一能让他专心的就是从Toby的严防死守下偷那一两片绿菜叶。  
“你碗里的更新鲜，真的！”  
Toby这次真给了他一个白眼，把他和自己那份沙拉留在原地去了卫生间。  
回来的时候，穿过餐厅后面一小段走廊，Toby远远地看到Jamie垂着头冲着自己的手机不停地傻笑，于是他忍不住站在那里，看看那个傻笑着的金发家伙到底什么时候才会停下来，什么时候才会发现他回来了。  
他总归有点好奇。在他看不到的地方，在他不在的时候，他的男朋友会因为看到了什么，听到了什么，而笑得像个毫无形象的傻瓜，而这些他没有参与的时刻，他是否能有机会知道。  
当他专注地看着Jamie，好奇地猜测着他正傻笑着敲击手机是在干什么的时候，他自己的手机突然响了起来，而这让Jamie发现了他，对方好像还像个小孩一样，挺有些失望似地撅了噘嘴。  
Toby莫名其妙地看着他的表情，往自己的座位走过去，一边掏出自己的手机，然后发现让他手机响起来的消息，正是来自于坐在他对面的这位先生。  
一只猫咪追得大型犬无路可逃，哀叫连连的视频出现在他的手机屏幕里，Jamie听见视频的声音，又跟刚才一样笑了起来。  
他在他不在的时候把自己所眼见与获得的快乐分享给他。

隔天Jamie是被太阳晒醒的，他的时差本来就还没调整回来，天刚亮没多久他就在阳光里睁开了眼睛，昨晚他们回了卧室以后心思都在别的地方，根本没在精疲力尽睡死过去之前拉上窗帘。  
Toby还睡着，阳光透过他的眼睫毛在下眼睑上投下一丝丝阴影，他的下巴上也冒出一点小小的，金色的胡茬；昨晚被身边这个人亲吻啃咬得艳红水润的嘴唇此刻变成了干燥的粉色。  
Jamie把脑袋伸过去，伸出舌头舔了舔梦里人——双重意义上的——的嘴唇，满意地看到被他的口水濡湿的嘴唇不再干燥。听起来有点恶心是吗？哪有怎么样呢？  
舌头碰上温软嘴唇的触感太好，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了又一下，又一下。直到被打扰到睡眠的人不耐烦地用手推了推他的脑袋，睡意浓重，完全没有清醒意味地咕哝了一句：“走开米罗。”  
这有点太破坏气氛了。Jamie不知道自己该笑出来还是该生气，他睡梦中的男朋友不清楚是自己在舔吻他，除了推他之外，还以为他是……以为他是他那条小狗。  
其实在Toby心里现在这个时间点他和米罗都没什么差别，所以搞错了根本不是什么大事，Jamie因为工作出国一个多月，他还没那么快就反应过来Jamie已经回来了，每天早上都会陪着他醒来这个事实呢。  
Jamie抿了抿嘴，本来不打算吵醒Toby的决定消失不见，决心要把这个把他当成小狗的人从睡梦里吵醒，并且讨点好处才能放过他。  
他伸出手，用宽大的手掌拖住Toby的两边脸颊，轻轻用力让对方的嘴唇像做鬼脸一样微微嘟了起来，他去亲吻他，不像刚才“出于好心”为Toby湿润嘴唇时那样仅仅是舔吻，而是嘴唇覆盖嘴唇，舌头轻叩齿列，让Toby呼吸不畅。  
直到那双冰蓝色的眼瞳终于出现在他的视线里，他才心满意足似的用舌尖有力地舔过Toby的上颚，接着结束了这个亲吻，满脸笑意又有点不怀好意地看着他。  
“你干什么？”睁眼就看见那张过分帅气的脸充斥自己的视野，Toby伸出手跟对方托着他的脸一样托住Jamie的脸，两个人就幼稚地用同样的姿势，一个平躺着一个半撑着身体趴着对视着彼此。  
“我刚才在亲你，你半梦半醒的时候，嘴里喊了别的名字。”Jamie委屈地，用上了他二分之一的演员天赋，控诉了起来。  
Toby瞪大了眼睛，怀疑地看着他的男朋友——他才不会怀疑自己，他不可能因为亲吻而喊别的什么人的名字，所以值得怀疑的当然是Jamie在骗他。  
“你在开玩笑。”  
Jamie像是脱力一样把头埋进Toby的脖颈间，他呼吸的热气打在Toby的肩膀上，让Toby情不自禁地伸手抱住了他的脑袋，一根手指在他的耳廓上漫无目的地摩挲起来。  
“真的，我亲你，你推我，然后说走开……”他的声音闷闷的，像是透过Toby的肩胛骨传进去的，但也因为这样，他最后说的名字模糊不清，Toby没有听清自己早些时候到底说了谁的名字。  
“什么，我叫了谁的名字？”实际上他真的不是很担心这个问题，Jamie现在明显在捉弄他，如果他真的——这不可能——叫了别的男人或者女人的名字，对方恐怕早就不会还把脸窝在他的脖子上，两具赤裸的身体温暖地贴着彼此了。  
因为这种舒适，他都要再次睡过去了，他本来就还没睡够呢。  
“你说，走开，米罗。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Toby笑清醒了。  
因为他大声的，开怀的笑，把早就醒来在客厅徘徊，而一直跃跃欲试想要冲进卧室的米罗吸引了过来，那只可爱的小狗毫不客气地跳上了床，兴奋地——有些过度——舔着Toby的脸，同时还捎带舔到了Jamie的头发和耳朵。  
这下Jamie更来气了，他半压在Toby的身上，而米罗精力十足地在床上蹦来蹦去，一直在他的背上踩个不停，更何况它还毫不客气地舔着Toby。  
“它想出门，你是不是不睡了？”Toby一只手揉着Jamie的头，一只手揉着米罗的头，这就过分了。  
而Jamie知道他这么问是为了什么，他领教过太多次了，他的男朋友正在挖坑让他往里面跳。  
“不，我还是很困，我睡着了！”Jamie翻了个身在床的另一侧躺好，僵硬地摆了个军姿似的躺在了那里。  
Toby原本在他头上那只手突然落了空，他怅然若失似的缓缓把那只手挪到米罗的头上，用两只手同时揉捏着米罗的后脖梗，叹息般地说：“这就是为什么我会叫米罗的名字，而不是某人的。”  
Jamie猛然睁开眼睛，装作被严重冒犯的样子瞪着他的男朋友，而对方只是做作的撇了撇嘴。  
Jamie在心里叹了口气，他已经清醒，他的男友还想睡，他们的狗想出去遛遛，结论：他去遛狗，男友继续睡觉。  
Toby看着Jamie浑身赤裸地走下床时，忍不住脸红的——不管多久他都还是会脸红——把对方的衣服飞快地丢过去，以防这位时不时就喜欢裸露一下的朋友又在没有拉窗帘的家里毫无顾忌地裸奔。  
但是对方妥协起床并要去为他遛狗的行为大大赢得了他的欢心，让他忍不住勾起嘴角躺在床上，好心情在阳光里跳起了舞。  
Jamie在出门前跑回床边来吻他，他还没有完全回到睡梦里，“如果你骑机车去远一点那个公园，记得给米罗戴上安全帽。”  
他的话里浓稠的睡意蜜糖似的裹着浓浓的甜，黏黏地爬上Jamie的心脏，附着上他的胸膛。  
“我会记得戴安全帽的！”他们当时到底为什么会给狗狗准备安全帽啊？  
“爱你Jamie。”至少这次他满怀睡意时念叨着他的名字。  
他又亲了亲他的脸颊，“爱你，宝贝。”  
一个小时后，Toby的手机里收到两张照片，一张是被Jamie捡起来的，米罗的便便，另一张是他的男友特意拗过十分帅气的自拍。  
帅气是真的帅气，但跟狗狗的便便照一起发过来，Toby无法不因为这个而笑得让刚回到家门口的一人一狗奇怪地对视了一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次吵架  
> 一次分别

他们一开始是为什么吵架Jamie都忘到英吉利海峡了。总之Toby的声音在他把吉他往旁边沙发上一摔的时候立刻安静下来，客厅里突然就静得可怕，上一秒还因为他们的争吵而冲着他在喉咙发出威胁声的米罗茫然不知所措地看着他，而他茫然地看着Toby。  
这不是他们第一次吵架，当然不是。有时候为了谁去给家里的猫洗澡，有时候为了把Toby拖出门晒晒太阳，甚至Jamie忘了给家门口的信箱刷漆他们都吵了一次。  
更多时候，他们俩会用双方都喜欢的沟通来表达自己的想法，但总有些鸡毛蒜皮郁积久了，就不得不靠怒吼发泄出来。他们在第一次吵架又和好之后就达成了这样的共识，知道他们把吵架也归为“正常沟通”一种的朋友们觉得他们莫名其妙。当然从他们在一起，看到他们在好几年后还跟刚在一起时那样甜蜜到烦人的朋友也必须承认，他们的方式是对的。  
于是今天又是那种时刻，他们为了某个鸡毛蒜皮的小事朝对方大吼，结束的时候Toby离开了家，而Jamie留在了客厅和米罗大眼瞪小眼。  
现在的天气出去外面散散步倒也不错，但只要一想到自己在两个人吵得厉害的时候一个没有控制住摔了吉他，Jamie就有点心慌。Toby虽然本身不是那种过分安静的性格，但相对于Jamie喜欢的摇滚乐一样震耳欲聋的摇撼，他更加偏好宁静跟安稳，所以即使是吵架，大呼小叫也不是一个好的选择。  
等等，他们在吵架，而现在应该是在冷战，他在想的却是自己不该在吵架的时候大声，所以他干嘛要一时头脑发热，冲他的男友大喊大叫呢？  
叹了口气，Jamie把自己蜷进了沙发里，其实从他男友在离开家之前还带走了一本书来看，他也没有生气到失去理智，冲出家门除了跟他赌气，更可能是为了冷静。  
所以他们一开始到底是为了什么吵架来着？他们在聊政治？不，他们会聊政治，但他们才不会为了政治吵架；在聊工作？不，他们接下来的工作是一起进权游前传的剧组，这可让Jamie开心了好一阵，Toby虽然没有表现得那么明显，但当他们知道两个人都拿下了这份工作的时候，他把米罗揉搓得差不多浑身的狗毛都立起来。  
Jamie随手拨弄了一下吉他，他好像有点印象了，是因为他们聊起了他的演唱会。这次Toby又提到了那个问题，关于Jamie过分喜欢在演唱过程中，在粉丝毫无防备得情况下朝粉丝堆里倒这件事。  
Toby再三声明Jamie这样做很容易受伤，一旦他的粉丝没有接住他，一旦他在粉丝没有反应过来之前已经摔在了地上。他们表演的舞台高度一般都在一米五以上，一旦后仰着摔下去，率先受伤的很大可能是后脑勺。  
摔成了傻子可就没人照顾了。Toby是这么说的，好像如果Jamie真的把自己给摔傻了的话，他就会弃他而去一样。  
这件事十分不可信，绝对不真实。但一开始的时候Jamie没想那么多，他只是无所谓地重申他的粉丝能够接住他。但现在想想，就算他对自己的粉丝有绝对的信心，能够给出这样的担保，他也不能因为Toby的担心而跟他起这样的争执。  
无论他的粉丝到底多贴心，无论他会否在某次这样做的时候出现意外，Toby从头到尾关心的都是他得安危。跟他出事的可能性无关，跟他不会出事的绝对有关。  
于是他们吵了起来，他觉得Toby担心过度，忽视了他粉丝与他之间的紧密互动，太过小心翼翼。而Toby则为他对自己安危的轻慢态度而愤怒。  
这是他的错，他让Toby担心，还用那种对自己安危完全不在意的态度惹了Toby生气。  
Jamie在长而狭窄的沙发上翻了个身，米罗顺势跳上去窝进他的手臂之间，“我是不是犯大错了啊，米罗。”  
米罗也许听懂了，更可能没听懂，它伸出舌头舔了舔他主人男朋友放在他面前的指尖，然后无所谓地把下巴搭在了他的手臂上，听不出是赞同还是不赞同地从喉咙里挤出了一声咕哝。  
连狗都知道他做错了，Jamie叹了口气。  
演唱会胡来，扣分；事后狡辩，扣分；争吵回嘴，扣分；扔吉他，扣很多分。  
完美男友评分大幅度下滑，Jamie Campbell Bower先生立刻开动脑筋思考起策略，想要平息男友的怒气，并为自己挣回可怜的几分。  
身材完美，高挑精瘦的Bower先生蛇一般悄无声息地从客厅回到卧室，他躺到床上，发现他男友带出门的书是他之前没有读完的那本。如果Jamie没记错，是一本非常暴力，讲述七次杀戮故事的一本书。这可不太妙，万一Toby刚好发现某种方式可以比较轻松地让死神把Jamie给带走呢。  
他开始胡思乱想了。  
知错了的摇滚歌手缓慢地蠕动了一下，不像条蛇，倒像条吃胖了的毛毛虫，或者蚕宝宝，或者任意圆圆的，缓慢蠕动的，看起来有些怂怂的昆虫。  
《七杀简史》看到第三次杀戮，Toby的整个情绪都快被带进那个时代的罪恶、血腥与暴力之中。  
Toby在心里数着，猜测这次看到第几页的时候Jamie会出现在他面前，然后他就要放下书抓住他的金发把他按在地上揉搓一阵，以泻心头之愤，然后他们就没事了。  
他走到公园的时候一开始的气就差不多全消了。他想起他第一次去看Jamie演唱会的时候，从音乐响起的刹那，所有灯光都汇聚到了他的身上，他是那个场合里主宰着一切的神，没有什么人，什么东西，能够比那时的Jamie更耀眼，星星不会，月亮不会，甚至太阳也不会。  
所有人都跟着他的音乐一起晃动，他们被Jamie的歌声，被他的情绪，被他制造的这片刻的疯狂世界所打动。他们围绕着他，欣赏着，期待着，如同飞蛾扑火一般危险地翘首看着。  
然后在某时某刻，Jamie颓然倒下，他们就接住他，捧着他，像在传递什么圣物一样轻轻地移动着他。  
那个时刻Toby就在那，他在那些人群里，但又在远离人群的角落中。他看着那些歌迷，更多的时候看着Jamie，他看到他表演的炫目，也看到其中的危险。  
于是他出言阻止，不仅仅是阻止那个可能会令Jamie受伤的举动，也是在阻止Jamie在那种忘我的情形下危险的情绪。他不想让Jamie沉浸在那危险之中，他想要他安全，他要他们俩都安全。  
而Jamie的态度则令他生气了。他的那种对自己的安危不屑一顾，那不是出于对他歌迷的全然信任，而是他根本就没思考过哪怕一丁点的“如果”。但Toby想了，然后他被吓到了，接着他试图阻止了，最后他生气了。  
这可不是Toby最开始提这个话题想要的结果，他只是想要提醒Jamie，请他稍微考虑一点点那些危险的可能性。他从没想过要求Jamie在乐队表演的时候收敛起他的锋芒，也没想过要Jamie在自己的工作上做太多的改变，但他总归希望这份工作的危险能少那么一点点。  
可直到他一本书看过一半，那个熟悉的，高挑精瘦的身影也没有出现在他的视线，好了，现在Toby打算开始正经地生气了。  
一个毛茸茸的东西戳了戳他只穿着短袖T恤的胳膊。  
“请问我能帮你做什么吗？”他问那只粉色的，有大大的龅牙，长长的耳朵，胸前是白色肚子，好像粉色版兔八哥的大兔子人偶，“兔子”站在他的身后，用“爪子”戳了戳他。  
“兔子”没说话，又戳了戳他。  
Toby顺着他手指的视线看过去，兔子先生的右手上拉着一个圆环，那个圆环上绑着数不清有多少条的白线，顺着白线往上看去，全都是气球。  
粉色的，黄色的，绿色的，红色的，蓝色的，各种五颜六色的气球。Toby怀疑再多绑上几个，“兔子”就会被气球拉着飘起来了。  
“呃，我不买气球。”  
“送给你。”“兔子”的声音隔着头套听得并不真切。但他的右手一递，把那个绑着无数气球的圆环递到了Toby的面前，意思再明显不过了。  
Toby没伸手去接，“不用了。”  
“兔子”从长椅后面绕到Toby面前，挥着右手用力地示意他把那个圆环接过去，看起来特别心急，好像如果Toby不接，他就会原地打起滚来一样焦急。  
Toby还是摇了摇头。  
“你为什么不要气球啊？我记得你说过你喜欢气球的，你从小就喜欢气球，你一直都很喜欢气球的！”“兔子”急了，单膝跪在Toby面前，仰头看着他，摘下头套连珠炮似的喊了一串。  
……  
Toby闭上了眼睛，比起眨眼和翻白眼需要闭眼睛的时间都过于长了，因为人偶装而出的汗把Jamie的金发泅得湿哒哒的，他的脸也泛着跟他的兔子服似的红。  
“你的歌迷看到一个重金属摇滚乐队主唱穿着粉红兔子服算怎么回事啊？”  
“你这是刻板印象，我可以控告你歧视。”  
“我还没说原谅你呢！”  
“我染过粉色的头发记得吗？你还说你很喜欢。”  
“因为只有我那样说，你才愿意只留两天就把你那头粉毛染回来。”  
“你果然歧视粉色！”  
“不，我只是偏爱金色头发。”  
“我有头很棒的金色头发！可以让你消气吗？”  
“不如你回家脱掉这个粉色的兔子衣服再说？”  
“你会喜欢我脱掉衣服的。“  
粉色大兔子先生抓着的气球因为脸上挨得不轻不重的一拳而从他的爪子里滑落，越升越高，最后连影子也看不到了。

 _演出顺利？_  
Toby的短信在他走进休息室之后5分钟传了过来。Jamie有点怀疑他是不是偷偷在哪装了个摄像头或者窃听器什么的，能够清楚地知道他什么时候结束演出。  
_顺利，你应该在这里的，宝贝。想你😭_  
 _也想你，但是我要出门了。_  
 _工作？_  
 _就是那个让我不能在你演出现场的工作。_  
 _你应该辞职，我养你。_  
 _从酒吧里滚出来，别因为是最后一场庆功就喝得烂醉。_  
 _爱你，不是胡话。_  
 _也爱你，现在放下你的手机去庆祝。_  
Toby发完最后一条消息之后放下自己的手机，洛杉矶那边现在是凌晨，而伦敦的早晨刚开始没多久。  
庆功宴结束的时候Jamie也没怎么喝醉，他的兴奋劲儿在早些时候的演唱会上被消耗得差不多。半个月马不停蹄的巡演下来也让他到了累瘫的边缘。  
他想在洛杉矶休息一天之后立刻飞回伦敦，享受他的假期，在假期结束之后也能跟Toby一起进新的剧组拍戏，一切都很完美。先让他倒头睡个够。  
门铃已经响了将近10分钟。Jamie不懂到底是哪个混蛋那么坚持不懈地要打扰他，他明明已经在门口挂好了“请勿打扰”的牌子，而乐队其他人肯定跟他一样睡得跟死猪一样。他把脑袋埋到枕头里，那铃声还钉子一样往他脑袋里钻，外面的人好像还来了不小的兴致，把门铃按出了节奏，一副悠闲但决不罢休的样子折磨着Jamie。他被惹火了，倒要去看看到底是谁这么不识抬举。  
“该死……哦，”Jamie打开了门，“哦，Toby。”  
“惊喜！”Toby喊着惊喜的时候并没有夸张地跳起来蹦到Jamie身上抱住他，而是乖乖地站在原地，露出Jamie所能在这个世界上看到的最好看的笑容调皮地看着惊呆的Jamie。  
“上帝啊，宝贝。”  
“嗯嗯， 现在，让你的‘上帝’进去。”他不以为然地张开双臂展示了一下自己手里提着的行李，在Jamie的后退里亦步亦趋走进了房间。  
用脚踢上了房门，Toby把行李往地上一丢就扑到了Jamie身上，被突如其来的重量撞到肩膀，Jamie来不及呼痛就不得不伸手拖住Toby的屁股，让对方更稳地挂在他身上。  
“不是做梦？”Jamie还有点怀疑地说。  
“绝对货真价实。”Toby咬了他的鼻尖一口。  
Jamie不需要他说更多，他去吻他，抱着对方倒在还带着温度的大床上，Toby的嘴里有股沙拉酱的味道，而他自己根本还没刷牙。就像谁会在乎似的。  
Jamie的手去解Toby牛仔裤的扣子时被拍开了手。他有些回不过神地看着自己的男友，对方虽然躺在床上，双臂揽着他的脖子，但仍然做出一副居高临下，盛气凌人的样子。  
“带我去浴室，我在飞机上待了差不多十二个小时，都臭了！”  
Jamie把脸埋到他的脖子上，深吸了一口气，“明明就是家里沐浴露的味道。”然后听话地把Toby从床上抱了起来，进了浴室。  
“我能在浴室干你吗？”  
Toby舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把双腿重新缠上Jamie的腰，“让我们试试看。”  
+  
“你的工作呢？”他们完事儿之后一起躺在床上，因为时差的关系Toby开始犯困，Jamie也昏昏欲睡。  
Toby把手指插进Jamie还有些濡湿的金发里，试着梳理它们，他们面对面的距离不过1英寸，“提前做完了，我的效率很高的。”  
“我明天就会回家，”他的手也随着Toby梳理他金发的节奏在对方的后背上摩挲着，“你不需要这么累的。”  
“米罗想你了。”Toby亲了他一下。  
“好的。”Jamie的口气里透露出甜蜜的无奈。  
“Flint也想你了。”Toby又亲了他一下，Flint是他们养的那只小猫。  
“我知道，宝贝，我知道了。”Jamie应承着，凑过去长久而深切地吻他。


End file.
